AssaultStar Phoenix (D2)
Phoenix-1202 (Imperial Registry: IWS-840602-001) is a Athena Class Scientific Exploration/Heavy Defense Warstar Commissioned by the United Empire of the 13 Colonies for the long range Re-exploration of the Cyrnus Galaxy and find any surviving refugees from the holocaust of the original 12 Colonies. Ship Specifications Shield Strength Specifications *Max Shield Resistance (Force Shields): Up to 20 to the power of 10 Billon Ultra-Tons of heavy weapons impact per 100 yards of Shield cover. *Electromagnetic (EM) Resistance: 85% *Kinetic/Energy Impact Resistance (Particle Shields): Up to 100 Trillion Ultra-Tons of direct Projectile/Lazer Weapons Fire. *Thermal Damage Resistance: Up to 10 to 20 Million Degrees Kelvin. Hull Strength Specifications It should be noted that SWAG armor was picked as the main primary hull of all Imperial WarStars in order to both absorb latent solar and radiating energy within any stellar system the Phoenix enters and to act as both protection and a recharge element to all ships weapons systems while being fired upon. *Max Impact Resistance: Up to 1 to the power of 80 Million Ultra-Tons of heavy weapons impact per 100 yards of hull. *EM Resistance: 75% of Electromagnetic Spectral radiating impact. *Kinetic/Energy Impact Resistance: 10 to 20 Million Ultra-Tons of direct Projectile/Lazer Weapons Fire per Square Foot. *Thermal Damage Resistance: 800,000 Degrees Kelvin. *Dive Impact Resistance: Up to 85 Atmospheric Pressures *Radioactive Resistance: Up to of 1E30T Gamma Rays Fighter Launch Systems 8,040 Fighter Launch Tubes 4 Launch Pylons (Central Launch Platforms) Ship Areas/Deck Overview For full detailing OF Central ships sections see WarStar (D2) (Ship Overview) Construction History IWS Phoenix was 1st commissioned for construction on January 15, 2038, on Aquarian Fleet Shipyards within Sol System on New Aquarius within orbit over Jupiter. The ship was the 1st Stage of the Colonial Heritage Project which was a massive project in which the Empire would try to explore and find its celestial Roots and for the possible recolonization of the Colonials home galaxy. After the 3rd Cylon Fleet was awakened, it was quickly refitted to maximize its combat capability. The refit Phoenix served as the basis for the followup NovaStar Betelgeuse Ship Crew Manifest *ZOE-A-0112 (Zoe-A) (Colonial Weapons Core (CDM) Holographic Interface) Combat Crew While the Phoenix has a large capable Human crew it really only needs half of its current combat crew, this is due to the the Phoenix's extensive Cylon Bio-Automation. Also the ship houses a vast Cylon attack fleet and Maintenance crew. This section will detail the full crew compliment and several of its Combat Crew-members. Colonial Human *2,040 (All human crew combined) *1,010 (Imperial Marine) *20 (Integral Systems Engineering Officers) *1,010 (Flight Crew) (All other non piloted fighters are directly controlled through the CORA Fighter Combat Control Network System, or in extreme emergencies can be used as emergency escape pods). Imperial Allied Cylon *4,050 Cylon Imperial Marines (Razor Class) *1,250 (Integral Systems Engineering Auto-Officers) Flight Crew All Imperial Fighter Squadrons are paired through color code separation. Special Crew (Scientific/Exploratory) Past all of Phoenix's massive combat and weapons systems you must realize that it is mainly used as a Science and Exploration ship. This following section details all of Phoenix's Science crew. Ships Position in Fleet Configuration The IWS Phoenix is the Command Ship of the Athena Long Range Defense Fleet. Its main purpose is to Coordinate all of the other fleets ships and Fighters in order to maximize combat effencency. The Phoenix as all Imperial Command Warstars are surrounded by at least a minimum of 4 Imperial Allied Cylon BaseStars also known as Warstars. The other ships of the Athena Line are. Athena Fleet Ships (Colonial Human) *IWS Mercury (GunStar Sniper (Long Range Fire)) Commanding Officer: Alex Adama *IWS Hydra (GunStar Blitz (Heavy Short Range)) (Colonial Marine Troop Transport) Ships Nickname: FrakStar *IWS Orion (Star Hunter Heavy Combat) *IWS Shiva Athena Class FightingStar (2nd in Command of Scientific Mission) Imperial Allied Cylon *CWS Medusa Imperial Cylon Command HyperStar (Heavy Combat) Cylon Equivalent to NovaStar *CWS Hestia Imperial Cylon Medical Warstar (All Imperial Fleets include at least 1 Cylon Hospital BaseStar.) Ships Full Fighter & Combat Mecha Compliment Each ship within the Imperial Fleet are allowed to create their own class of Viper Fighter Named after the ship that it is built on and sometimes is used on other ships in the Empire if the fighters service record is excellent. Also every fighter within the Imperial Fleet is equipped with a fully operating CORA system. Starfighter Compliment (Colonial Human) *4,000 Heavy Combat Stealth MK-VII Vipers (Basic) *850 MK-II Momba (High Impact Heavy Combat) *420 MK-III Vipers (Long Range Quantum SilpJump Capable) *120 VF-120A Phoenix (Command Vipers) *60 VF-01A Stealth Phoenix (Command Stealth Vipers) *140 VF-1215 Ultra Vipers (Command Heavy Combat Vipers) Starfighter Complement (Imperial Allied Cylon) *450 AX-012 MK-II Heavy Raiders (Cylon Manned Command & Control Fighter) *10,000 CQF-4000-E Ghost Raiders (Unmanned Heavy Combat Basic) *5,000 SF-03A Lancers (Heavy Long Range Combat Mostly used on GunStar Sniper ships) * Heavy Mech Compliment *1.500 1280-AX 02 Aquarius (Cylon Heavy Mobile Armor) *880 870-1220 V10 Athena (Cylon Intel/Sci Probe Heavy Strike) *525 AH-284 Hydra (Colonial Manned Mobile Armor) Emergency Systems The following section is a list of Phoenix's Emergency systems and Ship Sections. *6,000 Disaster Pods (Classes I to XXVII) Live Video Example The following is a series Videos of the Phoenix along with many other ships in the Athena fleet running Weapons and ships/fighter formation training drills. The films were originally made as a training tool for many other Long Range Imperial ships that were to follow the fleet in to the Cyrnus Galaxy. (However it must be noted that this series of films was created BEFORE the reawakening of the 3rd Cylon Fleet.) thumb|500px|right|AssaultStar Phoenix Training Drill Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Galactica (TOS) Category:Dimension Two Category:WarStar Galactica Category:Imperial WarStars (WarStar Galactica) Category:Ships